


All roads lead home

by Socioskull



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Omega Jack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Sex Trafficking, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Violence, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socioskull/pseuds/Socioskull
Summary: Life isn’t always fair...OrThe one where Mark gets dragged into a Omega auction and he sees a certain green-haired boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning.  
> this story involves dark themes, however I hope you enjoy it...  
> And all characters are of age of consent in my state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed all tags before reading. This is a completely fictional story that I have written and I hope you enjoy it. I don’t know how often I will update... but I will try for a new chapter every two months because this is not the only fic I am working on! Be patient please and thank you! Apologies for any grammatical errors, I do not have a checked.  
> Now enjoy reading :)  
> ~ aleks

Mark Fischbach has a great life, no doubt about it. He was an Alpha, at the top of the pyramid. Mark had a wonderful job as a manager at a retail store and he earned quite a bit of money for it, an amazing apartment, and a fabulous car.

He had a group a friends that consisted of three Alphas and two betas and he trusted every single one of them. They had known each other since high school, there was no reason to not trust them! So whenever Wilson nearly kidnapped him at 1am he had no reason to worry. 

Wilson wouldn’t tell him anything, just kept repeating that Mark would just “absolutely love the surprise he had in store”. Mark readjusted himself in his seat and got prepared for a long drive.

The skyscrapers and city life soon faded into the distance and were replaced by trees and desolate land. Mark would have been lying if he had said that he wasn’t at least nervous by now, but it was manageable and he continued the ride in silence. 

Nearly thirty minutes later, Wilson turned into an open gateway that lead to a rusty old barn. 

“Wilson where the fuck are we,” Mark asked.

”Probably the best place ever invented,” he replied, turning off the car and getting out. Mark followed his lead and stepped out into the stifling hot night air. Wilson began to walk towards the barn, and so did Mark.

It wasn’t until the door was opened by an oversized and over-muscular Alpha that scent hit him. It was thick with the smell of fear, human waste, and blood hit him. 

“How much you got?,” the guard barked at them.

”A couple thousand,” Wilson replied smoothly. 

“Huh...today there was a good shipment so you probably won’t be able to get anything but..welcome,” the guard said, stepping aside and allowing Mark and Wilson to pass.

”Jesus fuck Wilson what is this place. It smells like fucking hell in here.”

”Just wait and see,” Wilson said coyly.

The barn was falling apart, with rotten prices of wood poking out of the floor and walls. There was rows of chairs set up and majority were taken by middle aged men who were staring intently at the two newcomers. A stage with a pole sat in front of the chairs.

The two men sat at empty chairs. Mark tried asking Wilson a few more times what was happening but the man ignored him focusing on the stage in the middle. Maybe five or so minutes later the already dim lights dimmed even more and the sound of chains could be heard echoing.

A short, stout man stepped out of stage.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen,” he began. “I would like to welcome all of you to the fifth annual Omega auction! Same rules apply, no touching the Omegas, only shout out your price if you intend to pay, and no snitching. I will personally take care to shoot whoever I want to.”

 _What the actual hell,_ Mark thought to himself. Everything in his body told him to get out and walk away but he stayed put. He was curious as to what was happening. Omegas? People that were Omegas were rare, no one ever came across them. 

The first Omega was brought out. It was a girl with long brown hair and smooth milky skin. Her age and name was shouted out, then they announced that she was trained before people began shouting prices. She sold for twenty thousand and the man who had bought her got up and walked behind the stage to where the girl had gone. 

Mark watched awestruck and disgusted as more and more people came out. It wasn’t until a male Omega was yanked out, with a heavy chain around his neck and a sack over his head that Mark really became pissed. He was wearing boxers and an oversized white shirt covered in dirt, with no shoes.  

“This is Jack, he is 17 years old and has not yet been fully trained! But he is our youngest Omega in the auction...”

Wilson shifted next to him then whispered into Mark’s ear. 

“It sure would be fun the train one right?”

Before Mark could respond Wilson’s hand had already shot up and he shouted a number. 

Three thousand. 

“Are you crazy man? The thing isn’t even trained and you can’t see its face,” a man next to him said. 

The stage man’s eyebrows raised up. 

“Three thousand? Anything higher? Going once! Going twice! Sold to the lovely gentlemen in row four!”

Wilson stood up and began to walk down. It took Mark a few more moments before remembering his legs worked and he stumbled after Wilson. He followed the man behind the curtain, where some Alpha was holding onto the Omega Wilson had just bought. He still had the chain on his neck and a sack covering his face, but now shackles on his hands and legs also accompanied his frail body. 

Jack was skinny. Way too skinny. 

“Here’s your money,” Wilson said to the Alpha, handling him a stack of cash.

“Alright thanks. So um..I was his caretaker. There are a few things you may want to know. He’s 17 and not trained at all but he seems to listen already pretty well. We gave him a beat down when he first got to us a little over a week ago and he’s a virgin. So have fun,” he said handing Wilson the chain and keys (presumably for the shackles). 

Wilson thanked the man then gave the chain a small jerk. When Jack didn’t move (probably because of the bag over his face blocking his sight) Wilson yanked harder, nearly causing the young man to fall over. 

“COME ON! WALK!”

Mark heard a small whimper and the smell of fear increased. 

He began shuffling forwards, dragging the heavy chains with him. Jack was shaking uncontrollably and it was very noticeable. 

Wilson led him out the barn to the car. Never had Mark felt so happy to be out in the sweltering heat but anything was better than what he just saw in that barn. Or what his friend just did. His friend just bought a fucking human being. An Omega _._ A _teenaged Omega_. This was fucking unreal. 

Mark’s head was about to explode, he was incredibly pissed off. Wilson roughly shoved Jack into the car and slammed the door shut behind him. As soon as both he and Mark where in the car as well, Mark exploded. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?  WHAT THE FUCK WILSON?”

”Hey calm down man,” he chuckled darkly. “If you don’t like him then you don’t have to use him but I most definitely will.”

”Holy fucking shit,” Mark said, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose with the tips of his fingers. Jack was panicking in the back, emitting a strong stifling scent that was giving Mark a headache. He glanced back at the boy and some of his anger dissipated once he saw him. Jack was curled up in a ball on the floor of the car, his head tucked between his legs and his hands covering the back of his neck, still trembling. If Mark listened hard enough he would be able to hear the younger man quietly pleading for them not to hurt him. 

He was already hurting so much. 

“Just take me home man,” Mark said, turning around and sitting straight in his seat. 

The ride home was silent and incredibly tense. Mark couldn’t tell on his friend and he couldn’t take Jack home with him.

Mark angrily got out the car and slammed the door shut. He walked up to his apartment door and taking one last glance and Wilson and his new Omega, he entered he building and disappeared. 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Jack was scared. Incredibly scared. He couldn’t stop shaking and he couldn’t see because of the stupid bag they put on his head. The chains cut into his skin and made it hard to breathe. 

One of the guys that bought him began to shout at the other, scaring him even more. What was going to happen to him? 

Eventually he heard one of the doors open and shut telling him that one of them had left. Then the car began to move again. 

Jack remained as quiet as possible, praying that nothing terrible would happen to him, that the man that had bought him was nice. 

He knew he was wrong whenever the car stopped and died, and the man came around to yank Jack out the car as well. He grabbed Jack by his arms and nearly threw him out the car. He landed on the rough terrain, scraping his hands. He felt the chain connected to his neck collar get picked up, then yanked causing him to choke. 

“STAND THE FUCK UP!”

With a pained cry Jack complied. He scrambled to stand up and let the man drag him along. He knew he was in a house once he heard keys jangle in a door and the ground changed from pavement to smooth flooring. 

“Stop shaking like a bitch you dumb slut.”

The bag was yanked off of Jack’s head causing several spots on his face the flare up in pain. He blinked his eyes several times trying to adjust the the bright lights. 

“What did I just say?”

Jack looked at the taller man in confusion. He was at least four inches taller than himself and older. 

“I-i...”

Jack fell over whenever his already injured face was harshly punched. 

“DID I TELL YOU TO FUCKING SPEAK? NOW STOP FUCKING SHAKING!”

He really tried to stop shaking. He tried really hard but he was too afraid and terrified of the man looming above him that he couldn’t. 

He screamed when his hair was pulled at and whenever the man kept hitting his sensitive stomach and face over and over again. 

Tears slipped down his face and eventually what used to be clear reality turned blurry and confusing. Jack wanted to stop getting hit but the other man wouldn’t stop. He just _wouldn’t._ It was like whenever he was first taken by those people that sold him.A few minutes after Jack stopped squirming and crying out in pain the hitting stopped as well. Everything hurt and he was just _so_ tired.

He kept his eyes firmly screwed shut even when he was pulled up, the shackles where removed, and lead somewhere else. Jack felt himself being pushed back and prepared for impact. That impact never came. 

He landed on a soft bed. Despite the change of scenery Jack still refused to open his eyes. What felt like a few moments later the man returned. He moved Jack’s body around until he was laying on the bed with his head on the pillow. He felt a soft blanket cover him and his whole entire body relaxed a bit. Just a little bit.  

Sadly, it tended back up a little while later when a hand was placed on his bare thigh, near the hem of the dirty oversized shirt he still had on.

“Take it off.”

Dread settled in the pit of his stomach and he painfully moved to take it off.

“Faster.”

Jack sped up and then cracked open his eyes. The room was dark with a small lamp for light. The bedding was a maroon color.  

Now he was only wearing the slightly too big boxers. 

“Those too.”

Jack couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his throat. He didn’t want to but then he would get hit again. He was so so _so_ scared. Jack slid the boxers down his legs then tightly gripped the blanket that was still covering him. 

“Are you scared?”

Jack almost answered. Almost. Then he remember what had happened earlier whenever he responded. He settled for nodding his head. There was no use in denying it.

“Good. I like that.”

Then the man was on top of him and smothering him. He was _too heavy_. Jack couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t focus because everything was confusing him and he didn’t want this and he was human so why was the older man treating him like he wasn’t and why why why why _why._

Hand where all over his body and soon they were in him and then soon _he_  was in him. 

Jack was pretty sure his body was going to split in two very soon because the pain was unbelievable. It didn’t compare to being beaten down. This pain was searing and all encompassing. Jack screamed into the pillow and cried. 

He was about to die. 

The man kept on grunting and he had a hand dusted in Jack’s hair, ripping out chunks of it. 

Jack couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe _couldn’t breathe couldn’t breath he just needed to breathe he needed to breathe need to breathe breathe breathe breathe-_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Jack woke up a few hours later. Instead of laying on the bed like before, he was sprawled out on the hard floor as if he had been pushed out of the bed. He was still naked. 

He painfully pushed himself up into a semi sitting position before remembering where he was and what had happened. A wave of fresh tears passed over Jack and his body shook with sobs. He didn’t want to be were he was right now. 

Sure he was an Omega but so what? They were rare, meant to be loved and cared for not kidnapped, sold, and-and...

_Raped._

Jack must have gotten too loud crying because soon a tv remote was flying at his head and the man that bought him yesterday as clambering out of bed. Suddenly it was hard to breathe. 

“Problem, slut?”

 _Don’t respond,_ Jack reminded himself. Responding gets you hurt. He shook his head. 

“Good. Time to get up and work,” he said, standing up and beginning to rummage through drawers. He pulled out a plain shirt like the one Jack had on at the Omega holding place and yesterday, and boxers that were no doubt too big. 

“Here,” he said, throwing the items at Jack who couldn’t pull on the clothes fast enough. It was embarrassing and uncomfortable being naked. Especially in front of _him_. Jack watched as the man dressed himself as well. 

Once he finished, he walked back towards the bed and reached underneath, pulling out Jack’s shackles.  He glanced up at Jack then used a raised finger to beckon him closer. Jack clumsily stood up and slowly walked over to the older man. 

He snatched Jack’s wrists and put the shackles around him, and then repeated the same action with his legs. Next he pulled out a thick leather collar. Jack’s eyes widened as it was placed around his neck and pulled way too tight. He could barely breathe with it on and swallowing was painful. 

“Great. Now come,” he said, walking forwards with one of Jack’s chains in his hand pulling him along. 

Jack was lead throughout the relatively nice house and into a darker room that had a desk in the middle of the room, a laptop and numerous open files, and a heavy wooden chair. Jack was shoved onto the floor and then pushed underneath the desk. 

“You stay there, move a muscle and I swear I will slit your throat,” the cruel man said as if he was speaking to a dumb dog. “I’ll be back in a moment to tell you all the rules and so I can begin working.”

Jack nodded his head, quickly becoming accustomed to the new method of communication. He just hoped he wouldn’t be sitting here for long. 

He returned a few moments later and crouched down near Jack. 

“Listen carefully because I’m only going to say this once. Your name is Slut. You will respond to that no matter what. You sleep on the floor unless I want you on the bed. You need to ask permission before doing anything no specified. I expect meals to be cooked on time and you are not to speak unless I give you permission. You are my slave, you listen to me. If I want you to do something you do it or else you will be punished. I am your master and you will respect me as such. Understood? You may speak.”

”Y-yes master,” Jack stuttered, his voice strained from the collar. The rules didn’t make any sense and contradicted one another. He would have to ask permission to do normal things but he could speak without permission? What?

”Good. Now stay while I work.”

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Jack’s limbs had long since gone numb and his bladder was uncomfortably full. The older had gotten up and left the office several times already and Jack had used some of the time to stretch his arms and legs out. He knew he couldn’t wait much longer until he collapsed (both him and his bladder). 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before man had gotten up one final time and shut his laptop. He bent over to pick up Jack’s chain and rugged on it. 

“Up pet.”

Jack painfully stood up, his cramped position not helping his already injured body. The man led him throughout the house before stopping outside of a plain door. 

“You have five minutes, the door stays open,” he said, opening the door and gesturing inside. Jack shuffled forwards and peered into the room, surprised to find a restroom. He quickly shuffled fowards to the toilet and relieved himself. He washed his hands and then decided to look up into the mirror above the sink, startled by what he saw. Both of his bloodshot eyes where blackened with purple bruises and there where imprints fingers all over his jaw. There was dried blood on his lip on his lips and hickies traveled down from his jaw to his neck, disappearing underneath his shirt. Jack quickly jumped back to the toilet, heaving up stomach acid from his empty stomach. He had seen enough. Not wanting to run out of time, Jack stood back up and rinsed his mouth out using the sink before hesitatingly going back out into the hall where “Master” was waiting. 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The man was crazy.   

Absolutely bat-shit crazy. 

He had forced the teen to make “dinner” expecting a three course meal. Jack had no idea what he was doing but did the best he possibly could with the time frame and ingredients he was given. In the end he made a relatively ok plate of food for the man that had decided to buy him. Jack shyly places the plate down in front of him and waited quietly, unsure of what to do next.

His “Master” took one bit of the chicken Jack had prepared and then spent about five minutes chewing it, making Jack even more anxious. His face was unreadable and it was unsettling. 

Suddenly, without warning, he picked up the plate and threw it at Jack. It hit him in the shoulder and shattered, some of the glass cutting threw his shirt and into his skin. Jack shot back in surprise and pain, crying out. Master was on him before he even had time to blink. 

“YOU CALL THAT FUCKING FOOD,” he seethed, backhanding Jack several times. Jack looked up at him with absolute fear and discomfort. 

“Speak, you stupid slut...”

”I..I..”

”You what,” he sneered, leaning down and putting his face no more than an inch from Jack’s. 

“I’m s-sorry,” he whimpered. His shackled hands came up subconsciously as a way to try to put some distance between him and his rapist. “I’m sorry..”

”Yeah. You should be,” he said before standing up and yanking Jack up with him by his t-shirt. Jack gave him wide, watery eyes. 

 _He was not going to survive this._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good or no? Continue or no? Suggestions O.o
> 
> Yes I’m sick, I’m fully aware.


	2. Chapter 2

  _ **3 months later**_

 

“Hey Wilson,” Mark said calmly. 

“Hey Mark,” Wilson replied, stepping aside for Mark to get through the door. Mark walked into the furnished house noting that Jack wasn’t anywhere to be seen. What has that asshole done to him?

 _Stay calm Mark,_ he thought to himself, _keep it together or else it won’t work._

“Where’s the slut at?”

Wilson turned around in surprise. It was the first time Mark had ever called him that.

“He hit his heat and wouldn’t stop crying so...decided to let him wait it out,” Wilson chuckled.  

It took all of Mark’s self control for his eyes not to turn red and go alpha. _Just a few more minutes_ he thought. 

Mark opened his phone and sent a quick text to Felix: **now**. 

Mark ruffled his hair and plopped down onto the couch next to Wilson. He was flipping through channels on the flat screen TV, clearly bored or annoyed. 

“So anyways-,” Mark began before being cut off by Wilson’s cell phone ringing. 

“One moment Mark, i have to take this,” Wilson said, answering the phone and standing up and walking away. A smile played at Marks lips. He was so close. Wilson entered the room a few minutes later looking distraught and flustered. 

“Hey Mark I’ll be right back...Felix is in trouble or something and he needs help. You’ll be alright to stay here?”

“Of course Wilson, I’m 22, not a child. You can go I’ll be here when you get back,” Mark replied, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Wilson gave him a calculating look before leaving. As soon as the door shut, Mark popped up. 

 _Wait it out...wait it out where_?

Mark checked the master bedroom first only to find it empty and the sheets disheveled. The guest bedrooms, the bathrooms, fuck even the kitchen pantry was empty. Where else did that leave though? 

 _The basement_. 

Mark nearly tripped over his own feet trying to run towards the basement. He was running out of time and Wilson would be back any minute. 

He busted open the heavy door and the stale air assaulted his sense. The tart scent of Omega distress, sadness, and fear as well as the lingering  sugary scent of heat hung in the air. Mark’s eyes quickly adjusted to the dim room and then he saw Jack. It felt like the air had been knocked out of him. 

There was a thin table in the middle of the room, the type that you would sit on while lifting weights, except this one was made of metal. Stirrups where connected  to the table. Jack was laying on his back with feet on the stirrups and (a redundant) spreader bar fastened to his ankles. His hands where fastened above his head by a coarse rope on a metal beam at what appeared to be a painful angle. An identical metal beam was at a bottom with a vibrating dildo that looked way too big for even and Omega in heat to enjoy attached. It was completely buried in Jack’s ass. There was a thick blindfold and ballgag in Jack’s mouth as long as wait appeared to be noise cancelling headphones on his head. 

So despite the amount of noise Mark had just made, Jack had no idea he was in the room with him. 

He was in his own world of pain and misery. Jack’s breathing was irregular and closer to wheezing than anything else. Mark snapped out of his thoughts realizing he had just been frozen in the doorway. Mark rushed towards the beaten and bloodied Omega, quickly untying the thick ropes (which was easier said than done), choosing to ignore Jack’s harsh flinch. Thankfully the spreader bar was easier to remove than the rope. Next he removed the gag, headphones, and blindfold before moving on to the biggest problem- the dildo. Should he slowly get it out? Or just quickly yank it out. 

Mark chose the slower route, Jack already seemed to be in enough pain. Mark glanced up to his face, his eyes were open and glassy, and half of his face was coated in congealed blood. He was still wheezing and whimpering. Mark found the power button and flicked it off, making the dildo stop vibrating and then slowly began pulling on it. By the time Mark had pulled it out a few minutes had already passed. He tossed the bloody dildo to the side and quickly shed his jacket, wrapping it around Jack’s unmoving form. He scooped the boy up bridal style, not wanting to jostle him anymore than necessary and quickly made his way out of the house, cursing as he did so. 

 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 

By the time Mark had pulled into the driveway near his apartment, his entire body was shaking in a mainly failing attempt to control his alpha. His eyes flashed red, his teeth where grinding together, and he as flexing his fists so hard the knuckles had turned white long ago.As much as he wanted to just blow off to find Wilson and tear him limb from limb, he couldn’t. There was a wounded Omega curled up in his backseat, one he unfortunately could not take to the hospital. What was he supposed to say?

‘Oh yeah, this Omega has been raped multiple times and beaten. Where did we get him from? Oh yeah! Bought him from a slave auction! Anyways wanna treat him?’

Mark had a feeling that that would not work. He took a few calming breaths (which failed) before getting out of his car and going to get Jack. Jack appeared to be awake and aware, his eyes wide (well as wide as they could get when one of them had swollen so much it was nearly closed), watery and scared. Mark could tell he was trying really hard not to cry.

“Hey it’s okay...I’m going to help you,” Mark said, trying to placate him. He slowly reached into the back seat and picked up the shaking Omega.He whimpered but other than that didn’t make a sound.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Mark softly whispered into his ear. “Wilson isn’t gonna hurt you anymore.”

Thankfully Mark was pretty damn strong, he was an Alpha AND he worked out, so holding a 100 pound at most Omega and searching for his keys at the same time was pretty easy.He was able to get into the house with minimum jostling and in a timely fashion. Jack’s face was buried in his shirt.

Mark rushed into his house, thankful that he was smart enough to set up before he had left to Wilson’s. He had covered his bed with an excessive amount of pillows and a blanket that was pretty warm. It was winter after all, and the boy wasn’t wearing anything.Mark would just give him a bath and then lay him down in the bed, bring him some food later right? That’s what he was supposed to do?

Mark walked into his bathroom and gently sat the bloody boy down on his fluffy bathroom rug. He quickly turned the tap on and checked the temperature to make sure it wasn’t too hot.

“Okay Jack I’m just gonna give you a bath now okay? And then you can go lay down,” Mark said. When he got no response he picked Jack up once again. Once he was fully submerged in the water Mark began working on his hair. He squirted some of his Foresty-scented shampoo into Jacks hair, working the tangled and dirt from it. Surprisingly it wasn’t that tangled but blood and other unnameable substances where caked into it.Once he deemed Jack’s hair clean he grabbed a small towel to wipe the rest of his body. Mark dipped the towel into the quickly browning water and poured some soap onto it before beginning on Jacks back. Once he finished with his back he moved onto the chest and stomach area, Jack’s thighs and arms and then his feet. Mark skipped his privates.

“Can you stand,” he asked the mostly unresponsive boy. Jack’s head jerked up towards Mark’s clearly not expecting him to have spoken.

“Y-ye-s ma-master,” Jack whispered before standing up as quickly as he possibly could. He stood shaking in the middle of the tub with his hands subconsciously covering himself.Mark swallowed hard before bending over to let the tub drain. Then he turned on the shower head, rinsing all the soap suds off of the frightened Omega. With all the dried blood and grime off of Jack’s body, Mark could see every mark clearly. There where a few deep cuts on his back and thighs, as though Wilson had taken a knife and pressed it into his skin. Purple and black bruises covered his entire body as well as what appeared to be two imprints of boots, as though someone had taken the liberty to stomp on him. Handprints were spread over his upper thighs and waist. The skin was red and irritated where he had been tied up in the basement. 

It wasn’t until Jack shuffled backwards nervously that Mark realized he had been growling menacingly in the back of his throat.

“Shit sorry..alright let’s just dry you off brush..brush your teeth and you can go lay down,” Mark said reaching for the towel near the tub. He wrapped it around Jack’s naked form before leading him out the shower and towards the sink. Mark’s heart had jumped to his throat as he maneuvered the toothbrush around Jack’s mouth. He was just simply standing there on shaking, stick thin legs. Mark held up a cup of water for Jack to rinse his mouth out with.

He picked up the boy once more and carried the now clean Omega to his room. All Jack needed now was clothes and Mark had plenty. He lowered the Omega to the floor so he could stand and then began to dig through his closet. He handed Jack a pair of his boxers (clean of course), a pair of relatively thin black sweatpants and a yellow hoodie, fully expecting the Omega to dress himself.

What he did not expect however, was for the Omega to simply just stand there trembling and clearly frightened, with the clothes clutched in his hand. 

“You can put on the clothes,” Mark said softly. 

“I-i-i,” he stuttered with wide eyes, unable to get the rest of his sentence out. 

“Alright shh shh..it’s okay,” Mark replied soothingly. He slowly walked towards Jack, making sure not to startle him. He grabbed the clothes from Jack and began to maneuver him into them. He did the hoodie first, which turned out to be comically large on Jack. It hung nearly to his mid thigh. “I just need to put on the boxers and pants now..is that okay?”

“Ye-yes sir,” Jack’s eyes darted nervously around the room. 

“Alright you can hold onto me so you don’t fall if you want...lift up your leg...good..other leg now..okay cool now we can just put on the pants yeah?”

”Yes...I-i mean yes sir, yes s-sir I’m s-sorry,” he said, clearly on the verge of panicking. It was the most words Jack had spoken, and Mark’s eyes widened at the irish accent in his voice, something that he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Calm down Jack,” Mark said, slipping on the sweatpants. “Want to lie down?”

Jack nodded his head slowly in response. 

“Alright the bed is just right there, make yourself comfortable. Don’t worry okay? I know your tired so you can just lay down if you want...”

”Yes s-sir,” Jack responded quickly as he turned around and took the few short steps towards the bed. He laid down on top of the covers and pillows, looking mildly uncomfortable. Momentarily forgetting himself, Mark rolled his eyes and reached out a hand preparing to lift Jack up so he could pull the covers back and make him comfortable. Jack’s hands shot up as if he was about to protect his face from an onslaught of blows and  burst into tears. 

“P-please I-i-i can be goo-good,” he blubbered. Mark swore under his breath and picked up Jack who had yet to stop pleading. With one arm wrapped around Jack, he pulled back the covers and moved aside the pillows, before laying both of them down. Mark settle Jack down and pressed him as much as possible against his chest. 

“Jack you need to calm down. Calm it. I’m not going to do anything I just want you to sleep,” Mark said.

”Y-yes sir,” he sobbed. Mark hoped that he would calm down soon enough as he buried his face in the lengthy green tipped hair.   

After about maybe 30 minutes, Jack seemed to have calmed down quite a bit.  His sobs had died down into sniffles and whimpering. His eyes were screwed shut, body still trembling, and the nausea inducing scent of fear clung heavily in the air. Mark figured that Jack wouldn’t be getting any calmer than this and decided to take the opportunity to get him food. 

“Alright Jack, I’m going to get you food is that okay?”

”Yes s-sir,” he replied, as if Mark had given him a command. He sighed. 

“No Jack, do you want me to go or stay? Also you don’t need to call me sir or master. I’m Mark...I’m not your master,” he tried to explain gently. Jack opened his eyes but didn’t look at Mark in the eyes. 

“I-i-i..i’m sorry, I-i don’t..,” Jack began, clearly confused and unsure of what to say. Tears began to fill his eyes again and his cheeks turned bright red. 

“It’s alright it’s fine...I’ll be back in a few minutes ok? I’m just gonna go find you something to eat,” Mark replied, effectively cutting off Jacks confused response. He carefully extracted himself from the bed which ended up being incredibly easy. Jack hadn’t put up any resistance. Mark quickly walked out of the room, in search for his phone. It wasn’t in his back pocket so it must’ve slipped out earlier. 

He located his phone near the front door on the tiled floor, with several dozens of angry messages from Wilson demanding to know “where his bitch had gone”. None of which Mark would bother responding to. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed Felix to come and make sure Jack wasn’t hurt and he needed to find something that Jack would eat. Soup? He didn’t want it to spill in the bed and he didn’t want to younger boy to have to get up out of it either. The only other thing Mark had that would be easy to eat was blueberries...so blueberries it was. After sending a quick text to Felix, Mark walked into his kitchen to get a bowl of washed blueberries and a bottle of water. His phone buzzed with a reply from Felix but he didn’t bother checking it. 

He walked back into his room to find the omega still in the same position as when he left. 

“Jack...here...you must be hungry, you can eat if you want,” he whispered, holding out the water and bowl for Jack to take. Jack didn’t even open his eyes. 

Mark quietly sighed. Hopefully Felix would be here soon so he could help Mark...because helping Jack wouldn’t be easy, but Mark was going to try his hardest. 

No one deserved this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer, but it seemed like a good place to finish.  
> I originally had this planned differently...with a lot more totured Jack and more of an explanation on Mark’s part...but once I started writing everything took a different direction.  
> But I also have flashbacks for Jack and a conversation that should clear everything up on Marks behalf.  
> I also accidentally made Jack too young... I meant to make him a few years older but I didn’t catch my typo till several days later so..I’ll just roll with it.  
> Apologies for the wait between updates tho...I don’t have anything in reserve. I post a chapter then I start working on a new one...  
> But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Comment what you thought and feel free to check or my other stories. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

After a bit of coaxing and some whimpered apologies, Jack took the food and began to slowly eat the blueberries, nibble by nibble. It was nearly painful to watch, someone eating something so small and insignificant like they weren’t ever going to eat again. Mark had to help him open up the bottle of water and he had only taken a few sips from it when the there was a knock on the door. Jack jumped nearly out his skin and gave Mark a wide eyed look before turning bright red. 

“Be right back Jack, it’s probably just Felix,” Mark said to Jack, standing up to go open the door. Felix was standing there carrying a small bag of what was probably filled with medical supplies. Never before had Mark been more grateful to see the other Alpha. 

“Thank god Felix, I don’t know what to do. This is so crazy...I-I don’t know I’ve never had to do this type of shit before,” Mark started. “It’s bad I mean like he’s so skinny and beat up and scared...you have to help me.”

”Calm it down, that’s why I’m here right,” the Swedish man replied. 

“Yeah...this way. I gave him some food but he hasn’t really ate much. He’s laying down in my bed.”

Felix was surprised when he saw the Omega. The lingering sickening scent of fear was present since he walked through the front door, but it nearly knocked him down when he entered Marks bedroom. The Omega was sitting up, covered up with blankets and pillows, tightly clutching a bottle of water and bowl of blueberries. His long hair was green, brown at the roots, and bruises covered his face and most of the skin that Felix could see. 

“Holy shit,” he muttered, only loud enough for Mark to hear. 

“Yeah...,” Mark replied. “Jack this is Felix...he’s a nurse and he can help you some. Make you feel better?”

”Y-yes sir,” was an automatic response. 

“Okay, Mark...you know he’s gonna have to undress right? I need to see his entire body...check for injuries...tearing..,” Felix said as he approached the bed. 

“Shit...”

”Jack I just need you to take your shirt off yeah?”

Jack visibly shuddered before letting go of the bowl and bottle to grip the hoodie. He slowly pulled it up over his head and dropped it to the ground, trembling. 

Mark watched as Felix tried his best to not scare Jack, but failed miserably. Felix moves onto another wound Jack shook, tears swimming in his eyes. Felix pulled out a stethoscope and listened to Jack’s chest, felt his rib cage, and put butterfly bandages on some of his cuts. 

“Okay Jack, you can put the hoodie back on...but I need you to take your pants and underwear off..”

This time Jack really did cry. 

“This isn’t going to work Mark,” Felix said a bit heatedly. 

“I know but he needs to...”

”Oh for fucks sake,” Felix cursed, clearly just as upset as Mark. He picked up the hoodie and maneuvered Jacks arms into it, much like Mark did earlier, before gently pushing him back to lie down on the bed. Felix gave a small push to the side of Jack and he immediately flip over onto his stomach.

”Alright, here it fucking goes,” Felix breathed as he began to pull down Jack’s pants and boxers. Jack’s face was buried in the blankets as he fisted his hands through the hoodie has was currently swimming in. 

Mark walked around the bed and sat near Jack’s head to begin running his fingers through the colored hair, hoping to make the Omega feel at least a little better. He ignored Felix as he worked, not interested in seeing Jack’s extensive injuries again. Maybe thirty or so mintues later, he heard Felix sigh before reaching for Jack’s bottoms again, to put them back on the pliant body. 

“Fucking finally...Jesus Christ,” Mark said. 

“Yeah I know, I know. Pretty much the only good news is that tears weren’t too bad, but there’s a lot of fucking scarring. It’s ridiculous. So basically just feed him liquids and softer foods, make sure he stays clean, and just let him sleep. It would be easier to just have him come into the clinic but I suppose that’s not a good idea right now...but common sense type shit. And I legitimately want to kill Wilson now so. I’ll come back tomorrow?”

”Yeah for sure. See you then Felix. Let yourself out?”

”Yeah. Bye Mark, Jack,” Felix said, adjusting the bag he had put on his shoulder and walking out. Mark sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. 

He handed the blueberries and water back to snack, before looking for his laptop. He needed to grocery shop, but that was clearly not an option at the moment. Mark thanked the heavens that the grocery store across the street delivered. Mark added various food items to his cart, soups, frozen fruit, milk, and yogurt while listening to soft sniffles.

”Are you still hungry,” Mark asked as he put in his credit card information. The groceries would be delivered later, at around 7pm.

Mark received a small shake of the head in response. 

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yes. May I sle-sleep Alpha?”

”Yeah...go ahead. You don’t need to ask Jack.”

Jack nodded and scooted down some in the bed, cradling the bottle of water. The bowl of blueberries were sitting on the dresser near his bed. Mark could easily tell the Omega was still scared, the smell getting stronger and stronger as time passed. Mark sighed and opened a new window on his laptop. 

‘ **Omegas** ’

Mark wasn’t expecting much, but at least one helpful person had decided to blog about it on tumblr or reddit. The government didn’t know too much about Omegas, them being so rare, and those that existed where either never found, where married off for a shit ton of money, born into packs, or disappeared mysteriously. Probably to sex trafficking like Jack. Mark scrolled down, past the government sites until he found one from tumblr ‘Our beautiful pack Omega!’

Mark clicked on the link, and waited for it to load. 

**Hello! A beta here, just to talk about my packs Omegas. I realized that not a lot of info is out about Omegas, so I hope this helps anyone out! We have three and we love them all dearly.**

**1\. They love love love touch. Ours is always wanting to hug or cuddle and it’s so cute!**

**2\. They’re always like rlly soft and squishy. If they aren’t then you have a problem!**

**3\. They need they’re sleep. I’ve never seen anyone so cranky before.**

**4\. Sweet things and desserts!! They love it!!**

**5\. If you don’t want to participate in their heats, just give them a toy knot and they’ll take care of it themselves! Heats last for a week, sometimes a little more. Also, their heats seem to be very irregular until they are about 20-23. I think that may be the sexual maturity age, but Idk! I’m not a scientist xD.**

**6\. Sad Omega= Sad Alpha, I swear it never fails in packs.**

**7\. When pregnant or extremely comfortable they nest. Literally just a bunch of pillows and blankets heaped in a pile, with them in the middle.**

**8\. Very fragile people! Careful!**

**9\. Scenting seems to calm down a stressed Omega! Especially the neck scent gland. The scent glands on the thighs are a bit too intimate for an upset Omega O.o**

**10\. Love them! Cherish them! They are sweethearts!**

Mark bookmarked the site and closed out, opening another window and typing in Netflix. There was still another two hours left until the groceries arrived and Jack still had yet to fall asleep, but he didn’t seem to be as scared as he was a while ago.  

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

It was eleven by the time he slowly climbed into bed next to Jack. He slowly pried the water bottle out of the small stiff fingers and quietly arranged Jack into a more comfortable position. The Omega was clearly exhausted, his breath not even hitching as Mark laid his head on his broad chest. 

“Goodnight Jack,” he whispered. 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

_The light danced behind Jack’s eyelids. Master must be back..._

_When was the last time he had left this basement? He wasn’t sure, but he had really pissed off his Alpha. He was so stupid but he was so scared at the same time. It proved to be a horrible combination._

_Jack tried to drag his tired and aching bones up as quickly as possible, getting in the position he knew his master would want. His knees cracked and shook as he planted them firmly on the floor, shoulder width apart and head bowed, enough to touch his chest. His arms where crossed behind his back and his back was rod-straight. Jack tried to quell his shivering finding himself unable to. The basement had to be at least ten degrees cooler than the rest of the house and his master still had yet to give his clothes back. Jack guessed that privilege would be revoked as long as he was in the basement._

_“Have you been a good bitch for me?”_

_Jack startled before nodding adamantly. Hopefully his master would deem him worthy enough to go upstairs. He just wanted to be warm again and maybe have some scraps from his master’s dinner. He was so hungry._

_“Are you sure?”_

_Again Jack nodded. Couldn’t alpha see! He was in perfect position right? He hadn’t made any noise the last time they had had sex and Jack hadn’t put up any fuss to swallow his seed. Please!_

_“Hm...no. I don’t think you are slut. Stand up.”_

_Jack’s heart began to ache as his hastened to comply. The world continually swam around him. So hungry..._

_”Turn around,” Alpha said, coming to stand directly in front of the Omega. Jack couldn’t help but think how unfair it was, being an entire head shorter and being **so** much weaker... He just wanted to be allowed back upstairs. He wanted carpeted floors and warmth and food, not the cold concrete floors and the stench of his own fecal matter coming from the corner of the room. _

_Jack turned his back to the alpha and anxiously waited for his punishment. Would master kick him again with those heavy boots or the brass knuckles or..._

_He cried out and his knees buckled as something cracked against his back. It was like a trail of fire had been left behind. And then his masters big hand closed around his bicep and hauled him back up and shoved him face first against the wall._

_The whip was brought down over and over again, making criss cross patterns and hitting the same spots once, twice, three time in a row._

_Somewhere along the way he had fallen again, to preoccupied with how **terrible**  hefelt. Was his skin broken and bleeding yet? It felt like it..._

_Master dropped the knife and advanced on the shaking Omega, his pants already unbuttoned._

_No...nonono..._

_Jack cried as he was manhandled, his skin hot and sticky..._

_Maybe if he was good this time, then he would be let back upstairs...maybe..._

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Mark woke up to the sound of heavy sobbing and something warm spread down his thigh. His mind was still hazy with sleep, and it wasn’t even light outside yet. What the fuck was on his leg?

Oh.

_Oh..._

Mark felt guilt nearly crush his soul as he looked at Jack and found him to be the obvious source of the crying. Jack had brought his frail wrists up and was furiously rubbing at his face. 

”Jack...Jack shhhh..shhh it’s alright,” Mark began before being surprisingly cut off. 

“Please! Please alpha I’m sorry! Please,” Jack near shouted with surprising clarity, Mark now fully able to hear the Irish accent and pure fear. 

“It’s alright I’m not mad Jack this is entirely my fault...I didn’t even ask if you had to use the bathroom before I went to bed,” Mark explained hoping that would calm Jack down. It didn’t. 

“Jack come on. Let’s go get you clean yeah?”

”Yes si-sir,” he sobbed, shakily getting out the bed and standing up. The pants Mark had put him in we’re soaked as well. 

Mark lead him to the bathroom and started to run the bath water once more. 

“Use the toilet if you still need to,” Mark said, and turned away focusing back on the bath when Jack nodded and went towards it. Mark would give Jack a bath and then he himself would shower.

”You done?”

Jack nodded and began to strip, trembling as he stepped into the warm bath. Mark once again washed the Omega with care, using the soft wash cloth he had the day before. He avoided going over the butterfly bandages, unsure if they where allowed to get wet. 

“Do you want me to wash your hand again Jack?”

”I-if it p-plea-pleases you Sir,” Jack responded. 

Mark swallowed hard, unsure of what to do. He didn’t want to dry out Jack’s hair and the boy was clearly uncomfortable. Mark hoped he wasn’t expecting to be hit or punished or whatever the fuck Wilson has done to him. 

Mark finished up washing his body and stood Jack up, drying him off, brushing his teeth, and find some new clothes for the Omega to wear. Today it would be a grey sweatshirt and the matching grey pants. 

“Stay here okay,” Mark quietly assured and he left his bathroom and walked into his living room. It was an open area, that the dining area and kitchen where apart of. He had a small couch and recliner, and a TV on the wall opposite. Mark quickly piled some pillows onto the couch with a soft blanket. 

If Jack was Irish did that mean he spoke Irish Gaelic too? Or was that too stereotypical? Mark shook the thought out of his head and quickly abandoned the idea, instead turning to Disney channel. It was probably still early enough for them to be playing the original cartoons and movies.  

Then Mark went to the kitchen, pulling out another bottle of water and some frozen strawberries, strawberry yogurt, and some milk. Soup would be strange for breakfast, a smoothie would be much better. Hopefully Jack liked strawberries and wasn’t allergic to them. Thank god he hadn’t thrown out his blender all those years ago... Mark hummed to himself as he made the smoothie and carried it to the couch with the water bottle, setting it on the arm of it.

By the time he got back to his bed room, Jack looked a bit woozy and tired.

“Hey Jack...you okay?”

Jack gave no verbal response, merely nodding. Mark decided against it and carefully scooped Jack up into a bridal carry. He gently laid Jack down onto the couch and sweeper the hair out of the Omegas face.

“Here this is your smoothie. It’s Strawberries. I know you’re probably really hungry but solid food will probably just make you’re stomach hurt okay? So you can just sit right here and drink your smoothie and watch some TV. If you have to use the bathroom at any moment feel free to. Also the remote is under your complete control...I’m Just going to shower and I’ll be right back okay?” 

“Y-yes sir.”

”Mark is fine okay? Be right back.”

Jack nodded and took a sip of the drink. Mark exhaled a silent breath of relief. At least getting him to drink anything wouldn’t be a struggle. Mark turned around and went to his bed room, stripping the piss-stained clothes and hopping into the shower. 

Mark needed to be careful and more aware of this fragile person. He needed to be as gentle as possible. 

’And _I will,’_ Mark promised himself. He would.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I’m a slow writer and I’m also very busy with school and all the other fics I have in progress O.o sorry for any grammatical errors, the short chapter, and the wait. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment :)


End file.
